Sunrise
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Based on a short drabble from my other story "44".


Sunrise.

**A/N: **Inspired by a really short drabble on my story "44".

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

It was four in the morning and Blair was sitting crying on the beach near the villa she and Serena had rented in Lattes, near Montpellier in the south of France, Chuck had shown up earlier sporting a freshly bandaged bullet wound and an even more wounded ego although the cheap blonde he had brought was probably healing that wound nicely. He had asked if he could stay with them for a while until he could get his private jet to fly him and his 'girlfriend' home to New York.

He walked towards her and sat next to her in the sand. He looked over ate her and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Blair?" he asked her, genuinely concerned - she only cried when she was really upset.

"What are you even doing here, Chuck?" she queried, frustrated with him," and why did you bring that blonde, fake-boobed, Euro-trash skank with you? Are you trying to hurt me, Chuck?"

He looked at her, he didn't know how to answer her questions, if he answered honestly them he exposes himself to heartbreak and rejection all over again but if he lies to her then he may never get another chance with her.

"Do you want the truth Blair?" Chuck enquired. She nodded.

"Truth is, I got shot," he told her," and all the time I was in hospital all I could think about was seeing you. I just wanted to get discharged and find you and tell you that I love you and that I'm always going to love you, whether we are together or not. But then I realised that you hated me because of Jenny, but I needed to see you because, you...you make everything better. But I couldn't show up alone and let you see that I'm broken and that losing you has hurt me more than anything. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to stop myself getting hurt again."

Blair stared at him, he was sitting in front of her now looking her in the eyes, she could tell that he was telling the truth but she wasn't sure that she wanted him back, they had caused each other too much pain.

Chuck was crying now, tears were slowly making their way down his face," I miss you, Blair. So much."

"I miss you too. Every day," she told him," but it's too late, Chuck. We've hurt each other too much. There is nothing left."

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

"You know I do, Chuck, but sometimes, love isn't enough." She replied.

"Blair, in a relationship all it takes is one person to be in love enough to hold onto the relationship and save it. I want to save this; I want to save us, Blair because what we have – it's special." He told her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him," Neither of us knows anyone with love like ours, Blair. Yeah, we hurt each other sometimes but love is a never-ending cycle of someone ripping up your heart and putting it back together again."

"What if I don't want to spend the rest of my life repairing my broken heart?" she asked him," What if I do want simple love. I might be bored but at least I won't have to worry about being hurt."

"You want simple love? Like you had with Nate?" he barked a laugh," You forget something, Blair, if you're bored, then the guy probably will be too and then you get cheated on and there is a whole big mess and you get hurt again." He sighed, he didn't know if she was going to take him back or not. He only had one more thing to say to her and then he was done, if she didn't want him then e wasn't going to force her but she needed to know this one last thing, the thing that shows just how much he wants to be with her and spend the rest of his life with her. "Do you want to know how I ended up getting shot?"

"I thought you got mugged while you were in Prague." She replied.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, "I was walking out of a bar and down an alley, two guys grabbed me and started going through my pockets, I would have given them as much money as I could but the bastards found the one thing there was no way I would just let them have."

"What was it? What was so important that you got shot for?" she was screaming at him now, angry at him for being so careless with his life," Did you not care that you have a family who love you? Did you not care that I love you? We're Chuck and Blair – we're not the same without each other in our lives and you were going to get shot to protect something? What was so important that you couldn't just let them take, Chuck?" She was frantic now, crying and shouting, "I love you, so much and you could have died, Chuck! When a guy has a gun you do what he wants you don't...you don't do anything that will take you away from me."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her head, trying to calm her down and relax her.

"Shh, Blair, I'm not going anywhere. I got shot trying to keep an engagement ring," he pulled her head back to look in her eyes, "Your engagement ring. I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't have my big proposal speech or a ring or anything but I love you, so much, and I'm never going to stop loving you. So, will you marry me Blair?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." She whispered. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Blair and I'm not going away, I'm never leaving you again and I'm not letting you leave me either. We're Blair and Chuck."

She leaned forward and kissed him, she kissed him with all of the emotions she was feeling, with all of the emotions she had been feeling over the summer as the sun rose over them.

* * *

**A/N:**So the ending feels a bit cheesy but it's 3 in the morning and I couldn't think of anything better. Please review, I would really appreciate it :)


End file.
